The Moment I Knew
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Apa yang kau katakan, saat di pesta ulang tahunmu kau menangis? Apa yang kau lakukan saat orang yang paling kau sayangi, adalah orang yang satu-satunya tidak datang di pesta ulang tahunmu? /"Ya. Aku juga."/


**The Moment I Knew**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, songfic, all Hinata's POV, alur kecepatan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa hari ulang tahunku telah tiba. Aku sungguh bahagia. Rasanya seperti, inilah hari terindah dalam hidupmu.

Tapi kebahagiaanku tidak bertahan lama. Uchiha Sasuke, pacarku, ia belum datang. Aku mulai gelisah. Seharusnya ia sudah datang sebelum pesta dimulai. Itu yang ia janjikan padaku. Seharusnya ia datang mengatakan 'Hai, aku telah datang. Selamat ulang tahun!'. Seharusnya ia sudah ada di sini. Berdiri disampingku, layaknya sepasang mempelai.

**.**

**You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy**

**.**

Lampu-lampu natal menerangi rumahku. Sungguh indah. Ditambah pohon natal yang besar di bagian susut ruangan bagian kiri. Beberapa temanku di sana. Minum wine, makan cemilan yang disediakan, bercengkrama bersama, dan lain-lain.

Tapi itu tidak membuatku tertarik. Aku tak pernah melepaskan mataku dari pintu. Aku tetap menunggunya datang. Sampai kapan pun. Aku melihat sahabat-sahabatku berjalan ke arahku. Aku pun memasang senyum palsu.

"Hai Hinata! Happy birthday!" ujar Sakura lalu memelukku. "Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura saat aku tidak membalas ucapannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan. Terimakasih atas doanya." Balasku.

Dia kembali memelukku kemudian berjalan menjauh. Mengambil wine, kemudian berjalan menuju pohon natal lalu bergabung dengan yang lain di sana. Aku sudah cukup bahagia melihat mereka bahagia. Tapi aku masih tetap khawatir Sasuke-kun tidak datang. Tapi aku harus yakin. Ia sudah berjanji siang tadi.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun nanti datang, 'kan?" tanyaku sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Tentu. Aku yang akan datang paling pertama. Bahkan sebelum pestamu dimulai." Jawab Sasuke-kun sambil mencium keningku. Aku tersenyum sambil tersipu malu. Aku menutup pintu mobil kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku sangat bahagia.

Aku membayangkan kami seperti sepasang pengantin. Aku kembali tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan cepat. Aku membersihkan diriku lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke salon.

**End of flashback**

**.**

Dia bilang dia akan datang. Berarti dia akan datang.

**.**

**Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here**

**.**

Waktu terasa sangat lambat. Aku merasa tidak bersemangat lagi. Pesta ku sudah dimulai dan dia belum juga datang. Aku sudah mulai putus asa. Aku berdiri disini sendiri. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku tidak seharusnya berdiri disini sendiri. Seharusnya ia ada di sini. Di sampingku.

**.**

**And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick, with no one to impress**

**.**

Mereka semua tertawa bahagia sementara aku melihat sekeliling ruangan. Mungkin saja Sasuke-kun sudah datang sedari tadi. Tapi ia datang diam-diam untuk memberi ku surprise. Tapi hasilnya… Nihil.

Dia tidak ada. Dia tidak datang. Dia tidak menepati janjinya. Sekarang aku benar-benar putus asa. Tapi aku harus berpikir posotif. Mungkin tiba-tiba ia dipanggil ayahnya. Atau mobilnya mogok. Atau mungkin ada hambatan lain. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak mau datang?

**.**

**And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.**

**.**

Jam demi jam berlalu. Ia tetap tidak datang. Sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku merasa sangat sedih. Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak datang? Mengapa ia tidak menepati janjinya? Aku pun turun dari panggung. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ternyata Ino-chan. Di belakangnya ada Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, dan teman-teman Sasuke-ku yang lain.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki make-up ku." Jawabku dengan tenang, mencoba menutupi kesedihanku.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau perlu bantuan, minta tolong saja padaku." Balas Ino-chan. Aku hanya tersenyum. Mereka lalu berjalan menjauh.

Setelah Ino dan rombongannya pergi, aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,**

**.**

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Jika aku menangis, pasti make-up ku luntur. Dan kalu make-up ku luntur, pasti mereka akan curiga. Aku merasa sangat sakit. Aku lalu berdoa agar saat aku keluar, dia sudah ada di luar. Aku pun memperbaiki make-up ku, lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan. Hasilnya tetap sama. Dia tidak datang. Aku tetap berusaha untuk tegar. Ini masih pertengahan pesta. Mungkin dia sudah di tengah jalan. Aku lalu kembali berjalan ke atas panggung.

**.**

**And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."**

**.**

Pestaku cukup seru dan menyenangkan. Cukup, sebab bagiku itu tetap kurang karena Sasuke-kun tidak hadir. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir positif. Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidak datang. Waktu terasa sangat sangat lambat. Tiba-tiba Kiba-kun datang menghampiriku.

"Hinata, mana Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum. "Dia ada hambatan. Sepertinya tidak akan datang. Memangnya ada apa?"

Aku mencoba tenang.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya. Dia 'kan pacarmu? Jadi aku hanya penasaran."

Aku kembali memasang senyum palsuku. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Dia menyengir. "Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun Hinata." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

**.**

**And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,**

**And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.**

**.**

Mereka masih tetap sama. Ada yang tertawa, berlomba meminum wine, ada juga yang pacaran. Mereka sungguh mesra. Tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh. Dan salah satu dari mereka melihatnya.

"Hinata? Kau menangis?" tanya Tenten-cahn.

"Tidak. Hanya terharu."

**.**

**What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?**

**.**

Aku menghapus air mataku. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Handphone! Mungkin Sasuke-kun mengirim pesan padaku. Aku lalu berlari mengambil HP-ku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Saat aku membukanya… Ternyata tidak ada pesan yang masuk.

Apa Sasuke-kun lupa padaku? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, jika dia tidak melupakanku, mengapa dialah satu-satunya yang tidak datang di pesta ulang tahunku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**.**

**And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?**

**.**

Pestaku sudah mencapai akhir. Sebentar lagi sudah selesai. Tinggal menyanyikan happy birthday dan memotong kue ulang tahun. Seharusnya dia ada di sini bersamaku.

**.**

**You should've been here.**

**.**

Dan aku akan sangat bahagia.

**.**

**And I would've been so happy.**

**.**

Tou-san ku mulai memanggil seluruh teman-temanku dan teman Sasuke-kun untuk berkumpul. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju arahku. Ada juga yang sedikit berlari. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Rasanya semua berputar-putar dan waktu terasa lambat.

**.**

**And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,**

**.**

Mereka sudah berdiri di sekelilingku. Mereka tersenyum sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'. Ada sebuah kue besar di hadapanku dengan 17 lilin di atasnya.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday…"

Mereka menynyikan itu dua kali lalu di akhir lagu kedua, aku meniup lilin yang berada di hadapanku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku harus melakukannya, jika tidak lilinnya tidak akan mati.

"Yeey!" seru mereka seperti anak TK. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Itu senyum tulusku untuk pertama kalinya sejak pesta ini dimulai. Walaupun begitu…

**.**

**And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",**

**.**

Aku merasa ada yang kurang…

**.**

**But there's one thing missing,**

**.**

Dan aku tahu apa itu…

**.**

**And that was the moment I knew.**

**.**

Pesta telah berakhir. Semuanya telah pulang.

Aku lalu berlari ke halaman belakang rumahku, lalu duduk di bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh di sana. Aku sedikit merenung. Lalu aku merasa HP yang kupegang bergetar. Ada yang menelpon. Ternyata Sasuke-kun.

**.**

**you call me later,**

**.**

"Halo?" sapa ku.

"Hai, Hinata." Jawab di seberang sana. "Happy birthday. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Tadi ada acara yang diadakan ayhku secara tiba-tiba. Dan aku harus menghadirinya." Lanjutnya.

**.**

**and say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"**

**.**

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Aku juga."

**.**

**And I say, "I'm sorry too,"**

**.**

"Sampai jumpa." Lanjutku lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku ke pohon maple. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku lalu jatuh di atas rerumputan.

**.**

**And that was the moment I knew**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Maaf, ya kalau mengecewakan… **

**Tapi kalau tentang alur udah ada di warning, loh… :D**

**Ini bukan fic special buat ultah Hinata. Ini buat sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi… Mudah-mudahan nggak mengecewakan…**

**Aku juga minta maaf belum lanjutin 'Hey, Girl! I Love You!'. Udah mau selesai, sih, tapi lagi malas update. Dan tiba-tiba ide fic ini muncul waktu dengar lagu 'The Moment I Knew' dari Taylor Swift. Daripada idenya nanti ilang entah kemana, langsung kutulis aja, deh… ;D**

**Hehehehe..**

**Ok, review selalu ditunggu!**


End file.
